C'est ma vie
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Et si Kurt avait pu vivre auprès de ses parents pendant 4 années? Mais que suite à la mort de son père sa mère l'a envoyé à l'Institut Xavier?
1. Quand mon père nous a quitté

C'est ma vie

Source: X-Men Évolution

Genre: UA + Family + Amitié + Romance

Couple: Kurt x

Disclaimers: °Les personnages de X-Men Évolution ne sont pas à moi, encore moins Azazel! Les paroles de la chanson du 1er chapitre ne sont pas à moi, mais à Frédéric François, un chanteur que j'adore!

°Les phrases entre ~...~sont le fait que le professeur Xavier et Jean parlent par télépathie!

°Les phrases en italique sont les pensées du personnage principal!

°Les phrases en gras sont le fait que les personnages chantent ou écoutent une chanson!

Résumé: Et si Kurt avait pu vivre auprès de ses parents pendant 4 années? Mais que suite à la mort de son père sa mère l'a envoyé à l'Institut Xavier?

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! À la base cette fiction aurait du être un OS, mais suite à un questionnement avec moi-même, j'ai trouvé que l'idée d'en faire une fiction à chapitres serait plus pratique! D'où m'est venue l'inspiration pour l'écrire? C'est très simple:**

 **Par mon imagination et par la réalisation de fanarts qu'on trouve sur 'Google Images'! Après tout on peut très bien imaginer que Mystique et Azazel s'aimaient vraiment pour fonder une famille au lieu d'être des méchants! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme il m'a plut de l'écrire! Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 1: Quand mon père nous a quitté

 _Je m'appelle Kurt, j'ai 16 ans et en ce soir d'hiver ça fait douze ans que j'ai perdu mon père et que ma mère m'a laissé à l'Institut Xavier._

« Pour te protéger de mes ténèbres » _m'avait-elle donné comme explication, mais j'avoue ne pas l'avoir comprise, après tout j'étais si petit lorsqu'elle m'a laissé ici._

 _Scott, Jean, les autres, Tornade et Monsieur McCoy jouent à une bataille de neige alors que le Professeur est dans son bureau, discutant avec Logan. J'entends leur rire et leur bonne humeur, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à les rejoindre..._

 _Un frisson glacé me traverse le dos lorsque ma radio diffuse une chanson qui diffuse parfaitement mes états d'âme..._

 **Quand mon père nous a quittés  
Je n'ai pas vu Maman pleurer  
**

 _Il est vrai que Maman est restée forte lorsqu'elle a découvert le corps sans vie de Papa. Je me souviens de l'avoir vue se diriger vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras pour ensuite quitter la ruelle après avoir embrassé le front de mon père._

 **Mais elle avait dans le regard**

 **Ce matin-là, comme du brouillard  
**

 _J'étais dans l'incapacité de formuler un mot, mes larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler sur mes joues, une énorme boule en travers de la gorge. Je me souviendrais toujours de son regard absent, ses caresses dans mes cheveux, les balancements de la chaise à bascule après que nous soyons retournés chez nous._

 **Quand mon père nous a quittés  
J'étais encore petit, c'est vrai  
**

 _À_ _4 ans je pensais mon père immortel. Il était mon Héro, mon modèle car c'est lui qui m'avait apprit à maitriser mon pouvoir, lui encore qui m'enseigna à être plus souple encore que je ne l'étais déjà, à avoir confiance en moi lorsque je montais les murs._

 _Lui encore qui me félicitait lorsque je réussissais quelque chose, lui qui me réconfortait lorsque j'échouais. Maman me félicitait aussi lorsqu'elle n'était pas trop occupée ou fatiguée par sa journée de travail._

 _Papa m'avait apprit que s'il volait c'était uniquement pour subvenir à nos besoins à Maman et moi même si Maman gagnait de l'argent grâce à son pouvoir de métamorphe et ses nombreuses connaissances._

 **Depuis, je n'ai manqué de rien  
Jamais de rien, mais de quelqu'un  
**

 _Suite à ce drame, je suis devenu muet, mais jamais je ne pourrais oublier les efforts de ma mère pour combler l'absence de Papa. Elle me couvait de cadeaux, mais savait-elle que ces présents ne m'apportaient aucun réconfort?_ _Que l'unique chose que je souhaitais était mon père?_

 **Maman, depuis, n'a pas voulu refaire sa vie**

 **Elle est encore perdue sans lui  
**

 _Les fois où Maman pensait que je dormais profondément je l'entendais pleurer dans sa chambre tout en parlant au portrait de Papa. Au fil des jours, son chagrin devenait plus grand, mais jamais elle ne me l'a montré._

 **Elle a déjà des cheveux gris  
Souvent, je pense à nos milliers de jours heureux  
**

 _À_ _chacun de mes cauchemars, plus exactement le souvenir de cette nuit, Maman me prenait dans ses bras et au coin de la cheminée, une fois installée sur la chaise à bascule, me caressait les cheveux, ma tête contre son sein gauche où j'entendais les battements de son cœur. Il lui arrivait de chanter, mais je suis incapable de me rappeler les paroles de la chanson, mais je sais que ça m'aidais à me calmer à défaut de pouvoir soulagé mon cœur meurtri._

 **L'arbre de vie où il y avait trois branches  
Et il n'en reste plus que deux  
**

 _Lorsque Maman me laissait seul, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à tous ces moments que nous avons vécu tous les trois depuis ma naissance. Tous ces instants de bonheur partis en fumée en seulement quelques secondes._

 **Quand mon père nous a quittés**

 **Maman ne s'est jamais doutée  
**

 _Je ne sais comment Maman a fait pour qu'on embarque sur un bateau pour les Amériques, mais elle s'était montrée très claire: En aucuns cas, je ne devais quitter la cabine. À contrecœur, j'ai obéi. Mais pas très longtemps car une heure après que Maman soit partie, j'étais sorti tout en faisant très attention de rester dans les ombres ce qui a l'avantage de me rendre invisible_

 **Que je pleurais, seul, dans mon lit  
**

 _Mes yeux d'enfant ont pu découvrir cette étendue d'eau qu'on appelle l'océan, j'en ai été émerveillé. De l'Autriche(1), je ne connaissais que les forêts et les rues de la ville de Vienne que je visitais de nuit avec Papa._

 **Quand j'avais trop besoin de lui  
**

 _Baissant la tête, je sors de sous ma chemise le cadeau que mon père m'avait fait lors de mon troisième anniversaire, des larmes roulant sur mes joues alors que mon cœur est toujours aussi serré..._

-Papa...murmure-je en serrant le bijou entre mes mains.

 **Quand mon père nous a quittés  
Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner  
**

 _Lorsque je ferme les yeux je revois mon père et l'homme responsable de sa mort se battre, Papa avait l'avantage, même sans utiliser ses pouvoirs, il aurait remporté haut la main le combat sans pour autant tué l'homme._

 _Maman avait été plus que ferme sur ce sujet: En aucuns cas, il ne fallait que des humains découvrent que nous étions des Mutants!_

 **Un dernier signe de la main  
Et le bonheur devient chagrin  
**

 _Alors que mon père avait mit l'homme à terre, ce dernier avait sorti une arme de sa veste et avait tiré sur Papa avant de perdre connaissance. Papa avait ouvert de grands yeux surpris pour tomber à genoux, touché dans le dos, du sang s'échappant de ses lèvres._

 _En tournant la tête dans ma direction Papa m'avait sourit de son sourire tendre et maladroit pour fermer les yeux et tomber face contre terre: La Mort venait de trancher son fil de vie._

 **Maman, depuis, n'a pas voulu refaire sa vie  
Elle est encore perdue sans lui  
**

 _Je ne sais ce que Maman a fait lors de mon sommeil, mais deux jours plus tard une petite stèle avec le nom de Papa se trouvait dans le jardin._

 **Elle a déjà des cheveux gris  
Souvent, je pense à nos milliers de jours heureux  
**

 _L'air marin, le cri des mouettes et le roulis du bateau sous mes pieds étaient nouveaux pour moi, j'avais trouvé ça amusant. À 4 ans, on ne fait pas très attention aux recommandations de ses parents, ce qui explique pourquoi j'étais sorti de la cabine._

 **L'arbre de vie où il y avait trois branches  
Et il n'en reste plus que deux  
**

 _Je m'étais promené sur la passerelle, émerveillé de tout ce que je pouvais voir jusqu'au moment où un cri strident m'a fait me retourner pour voir une femme me pointer du doigt en hurlant quelque chose si vite que je n'avais rien compris._

 **Quand mon père nous a quittés  
**

 _Effrayé, j'avais tenté de me téléporter jusqu'à la chambre, mais mon ''atterrissage'' a raté puisque je m'étais retrouvé à l'intérieur d'un canot de sauvetage._

 _De plus en plus effrayé, j'avais plaqué mes mains contre mes oreilles tout en fermant fortement les yeux, priant de toutes mes forces pour que la femme cesse de hurler et m'oublie..._

 **Je n'ai pas vu maman pleurer  
Mais elle avait dans le regard  
**

 _Pendant combien de temps avais-je prié? Je l'ignore, mais en me réveillant, je m'étais retrouvé dans la cabine de Maman qui m'avait serré dans ses bras après m'avoir grondé._

 **Ce matin-là, comme du brouillard  
**

-Voilà pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas sortir de la cabine, mon chéri. Les gens ont peur de ce qui ne leur ressemble pas.

 **Et, dans mon cœur, il a neigé  
Quand papa nous a quittés**

 _Plusieurs heures plus tard nous étions face à l'Institut Xavier où pendant le chemin Maman m'avait expliqué le pourquoi cette école était différente des autres. Ayant compris que l'heure des séparations avait sonné, je m'étais accroché de toutes mes forces à son cou, pleurant à chaudes larmes_

-À l'Institut tu seras aimé et en sécurité, mon chéri. Je t'aime.

 _Ses lèvres sur mon front en guise de dernier baiser est l'unique chose que je me souvienne puisque l'instant d'après j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience..._

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour les gens! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé mon 1er chapitre sur Kurt? J'espère qu'il vous a plut! Sur ce, à vos claviers, j'ai hâte de connaître vos avis!***

1) Sur Wikipedia, on dit que Kurt est originaire d'Allemagne, mais pour le bien de ma fiction, j'ai préféré changé son pays de naissance pour le même que celui de Mystique!


	2. Ma vie à l'Institut

***Bonsoir/Bonjour les gens! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous car moi j'ai été très contente d'écrire ce 2ème chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai essayé de résumé 12 ans dans la vie de Kurt à l'Institut sans trop entrer dans les détails!Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 2: Ma vie à l'Institut ou Résumé de 12 années

 _En me réveillant dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne, beaucoup trop grande, les souvenirs des derniers jours me sont revenus en tête. La mort de Papa, notre départ à Maman et moi pour les USA, notre arrivée à l'Institut Xavier puis le trou noir._

 _Sans faire de bruit, j'avais quitté le lit pour me diriger vers la porte que j'avais ouverte très légèrement, mais assez pour y jeter un coup d'oeil. Ne voyant personne, j'étais sorti tout en restant à l'abri parmi les ombres._

 _Combien de temps m'a prit la traversée du couloir? Je l'ignore, mais la faim m'avait guidé jusqu'à la cuisine où une magnifique femme aux cheveux blancs et à la peau couleur café au lait se trouvait. Elle avait le dos tourné à la table, table où se trouvait une corbeille à fruits._

 _Le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement, je m'étais emparé de trois bananes attachées entre elles et une pomme...jusqu'à temps car la femme s'était retournée._

 _Avait-elle remarqué l'absence des fruits? Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle se rendra compte qu'il en manquait, mais sur le moment je suis parti aussi vite et silencieux qu'un fantôme...bien que l'idée de lui faire une blague m'ait titillé l'esprit, je ne l'ai pas fais._

 _Après tout, Maman n'avait-elle pas dis que cette école et internat était pour les Mutants?_

 _Quittant la cuisine, je me lançais de nouveau dans les couloirs, laissant ma curiosité d'enfant me guider tout en mangeant de bon appétit. Toutefois, je faisais attention à ne pas utiliser mon pouvoir car Maman et Papa me disaient qu'il dégageaient une forte odeur de souffre après l'avoir utilisé._

-L'enfant n'est plus dans sa chambre, professeur. avais-je entendu une voix à ma gauche.

 _De surprise, j'aurais pu lâché mon encas, mais Dieu merci, cela n'est pas arrivé. Curieux, j'avais tourné la tête vers la voix pour voir un garçon plus âgé que moi, ayant au dos...des ailes. J'avais cru rêver, pour être totalement sûr que je ne rêvais pas, je m'étais pincé le bras, mais le garçon n'avait pas disparu._

 _L'Ange faisait face à un monsieur sans cheveux assit sur un fauteuil roulant._

 _L'adulte avait porté sa main gauche à son front puis fermé les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard il rouvrit les yeux, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Et sans que je ne comprenne comment il avait tourné la tête dans ma direction. Un sourire! Pour moi! Dans ma direction!_

-Pas d'inquiétude Warren, notre petit invité ne s'est pas envolé.

~Approche, Kurt.~ avais-je ensuite entendu sa voix dans ma tête.

 _Terrifié, j'avais secoué de la tête car malgré son air bienveillant et sa voix douce, j'avais peur. Et lorsque j'ai peur je lâche ce que je tiens en mains pour me téléporter loin! Plus précisément sur le toit!_

 _Moins d'une heure plus tard l'Ange m'avait retrouvé, j'avais été émerveillé de le voir voler. Il m'avait apprit son nom et le pourquoi il était là. Warren m'avait rassuré avec des mots simples et d'une voix douce, avait séché mes larmes tout en m'assurant qu'il n'avait pas peur de moi. Après cinq minutes de discussions (Maman m'avait apprit la langue des signes et Warren la parle couramment, sa petite sœur décédée était née muette avant de mourir à l'âge de 10 ans), nous sommes redescendus au sol car je commençais à avoir froid._

 _Je me souviens de m'être calé tout contre lui, ses bras me serrant doucement contre lui, ma queue s'étant enroulée autour de son poignet gauche._

-Comment te sens-tu Kurt? m'avait demandé le professeur en chaise.

 _Faisant une croix avec mes doigts, je les avais porté à ma gorge._

-Tu es muet? m'avait demandé, surprise, la femme aux cheveux blancs en me recouvrant avec la couverture.

 _Levant la tête vers elle, j'avais acquiescé, étonné qu'elle n'ait pas deviné plutôt._

~Tu peux parler avec ton esprit, petit Kurt, je transmettrais tes demandes.~

 _Tournant la tête vers l'homme se faisant appeler ''Professeur'', j'avais acquiescé._

 _Me blottissant davantage dans les bras de Warren, ce dernier avait compris ma demande puisqu'il me serra un peu plus contre lui tout en faisant attention à ce que la couverture ne tombe pas à terre._

 _Vingt minutes plus tard nous étions dans le bureau de l'homme sans cheveux qui s'appelle Charles Xavier. Warren m'avait présenté à Ororo (la femme à la peau couleur café au lait),_ _Erik Lehnsherr_ _et Hank McCoy._

-Le Professeur Xavier est télépathe, Ororo contrôle la météo, Monsieur Lehsherr contrôle les métaux plus le Magnétisme et Monsieur McCoy est doué d'une force et d'une agilité impressionnantes. m'avait expliqué Warren. Et toi? Quel est ton pouvoir?

 _Étonné, j'avais tourné la tête vers Warren, il m'avait répondu par un sourire amusé, l'œil brillant. Comprenant le message, j'avais relâché le poignet de Warren pour me téléporter._

 _Pour réapparaitre sur le lustre moins d'une seconde plus tard où en m'accrochant avec ma queue, tête en bas, je leur avais fais signe, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ma bonne humeur étant revenue._

-Incroyable...était le mot que les trois adultes (sauf le professeur Xavier) avaient prononcé.

 _Content de moi, mon sourire s'était agrandi. Sous les encouragements de Warren et du Professeur Xavier, je montrais mes autres capacités sous les yeux de plus en plus écarquillés des autres. À la fin, j'étais retourné me blottir tout contre Warren où je m'étais endormi, confiant._

 _Grâce à l'amitié de Warren et des adultes j'arrivais petits à petits à surmonter mon deuil, mais la nuit restait dure à affronter car je revoyais la mort de Papa dans mes cauchemars._

 _Je me réveillais toujours en larmes, le cœur lourd, mais à chaque fois Warren ou le Professeur ou Ororo venait me voir pour me réconforter._

 _Pendant 2 ans j'avais appris chaque jour à mieux maîtriser mon pouvoir et mes capacités tout comme j'apprenais à manier une épée. En deux ans le Professeur Xavier et Monsieur McCoy avaient acceptés que je les appelle ''Tontons'' et Ororo ''Tata'' car j'étais le seul orphelin à l'école._

 _Le plus dur avait été le 28 décembre quand Warren avait du retourné chez lui, deux semaines après le départ de Monsieur Lehnsherr._

 _Tonton Charles avait su m'aider à surmonter la mort de Papa ce que je lui en serais à jamais reconnaissant, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Maman n'avait pas voulu vivre avec moi à l'Institut._

-Pourquoi? lui avais-je demandé, en larmes, serré contre Warren. J'veux pas que tu partes! T'es mon ami!

 _C'était vrai. Pendant ces 24 mois Warren avait été mon seul et vrai ami durant lesquels il m'avait réapprit à parler avec l'aide de Tonton Charles tout en m'aidant dans certains domaines que je ne comprenais pas tout._

 _Pour faire simple, on se considérait comme des frères_

-On sera toujours amis, Little Diablillo°. m'avait-il serré contre lui. Je t'écrirais aussi souvent que je le peux, jamais je ne t'oublierai!

 _Et il partit._

 _Sentant de nouvelles larmes me monter aux yeux, je m'étais blotti davantage contre le Professeur Xavier, ma queue s'enroulant autour d'une de ses jambes, mon visage tout contre son torse. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant le Professeur, mais les larmes s'étaient révélées les plus fortes..._

 _Six ans plus tard je faisais la connaissance de Scott Summer (orphelin lui aussi) et Jean Grey, des Mutants de un an plus âgés que moi avec qui j'avais réussi à me montrer sous ma véritable apparence. Véritable apparence qui avait plus que surprit Scott et Jean, mais grâce aux explications du Professeur ils ne m'ont pas rejeté._

 _Quatre ans après je rencontrais Kitty Pride et Evan Daniels (le neveu d'Ororo) qui sont de mon âge, Malicia qui avait 17 ans et Logan un adulte ronchon, mais incroyable car Tonton Hank m'avait expliqué en quoi le pouvoir d'auto-guérison de Logan le rendait différent des autres Mutants._

 _Voilà ce que je peux résumer des 12 années que j'ai vécues à l'Institut._

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Le prochain sera les retrouvailles entre Kurt et Warren car je n'ai pas la force et la patience pour écrire chaque aventures de la série-mère! Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine!***

°Lutin en espagnol, d'après Google Traduction! Autant dire que ça m'a fait sourire car on retrouve (un peu) le futur surnom de Kurt lorsqu'il deviendra un X-Man!


	3. Retrouvailles

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Et oui, ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre de ''C'est ma vie'', mais rassurez-vous ma première fiction à chapitres que j'avais en tête n'a pas déserté mon esprit, j'ai juste la difficulté à trouver comment écrire la cause du rapprochement entre Kurt et l'homme de sa vie! Si vous avez des idées, je suis prenante! Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 3: Retrouvailles

 _Lorsque Scott et Malicia sont revenus de New-York Oncle Charles m'avait expliqué la raison de leur départ. J'en avais été fou de joie à l'idée de revoir Warren après toutes ces années!_

 _Sitôt guéri (j'avais attrapé un gros rhume deux heures avant le départ de ma sœur et de Scott) j'avais voulu téléphoner à mon meilleur ami, mais Oncle Charles m'apprit que depuis quelques années Warren était devenu le directeur de l'entreprise familiale._

-Il m'a téléphoné peu de temps après le départ de Scott et Malicia m'expliquant qu'il avait du faire semblant de ne pas reconnaître Erik et l'Institut.

-Mais le Professeur Lehnsherr n'a-t-il pas reconnu Warren? avais-je demandé, curieux, tout en battant l'air de ma queue.

-Warren a beaucoup changé en 12 ans, tu sais? m'avait sourit, indulgent, Oncle Charles. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné que tu continues d'appeler Erik ''Professeur''.

-Que voulez-vous? avais-je haussé des épaules. Je ne peux changer mes habitudes d'autrefois même si le Professeur Lehnsherr est devenu un ennemi.

 _Un mois après la défaite d'Apocalypse Warren est arrivé à l'Institut où Oncle Charles me désigne pour présenter Warren aux autres: Je suis aux Anges!_

 _Je me suis fais un devoir de lui présenter chaque nouvelles têtes tout en lui racontant tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces 10 dernières années._

-As-tu revu ta mère?

-Oui. acquiesce-je. Elle n'a pas changé en 12 ans, mais en la voyant j'ai été partagé entre le bonheur de la revoir et la tristesse de savoir qu'elle fait partie de nos ennemis.

 _Serrant mon pendentif à travers ma chemise, je reste silencieux un long moment durant lequel Warren ne dit rien, compatissant, posant sa main sur mon épaule._

-J'ai ouïe dire que tu as une petite amie, Little Diablillo? change de sujet mon frère de cœur.

 _La tristesse qui devait se lire dans mes yeux est sûrement marquée car Warren s'arrête de marcher, pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me retourne pour que je lui fasse face._

-Kurt? Que se passe-t-il?

-J'ai rompu il y a un mois. soupire-je. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas comme une petite amie, mais comme une sœur.

-Votre relation a duré longtemps?

 _Gardant le silence, j'amène Warren à son ancienne chambre. Alors que j'allais le laisser seul, mon ami me retient par le bras._

-Pourquoi un tel silence Kurt? Autrefois tu me racontais tout.

 _Me retournant, je me blottis contre mon ami. Fermant les paupières avec force, je m'accroche à sa chemise qui, comme autrefois, me serre avec tendresse contre lui, sa main gauche caressant mes cheveux. Combien de temps sommes-nous restés enlacé?_

 _Je l'ignore, mais son étreinte me fait un bien énorme. Prenant une grande inspiration j'explique à mon ami ce que j'ai sur le cœur:_

-Je me rends compte que j'aime les garçons, mais avec ces gens qui détestent les Mutants, jamais je ne pourrais me présenter sous ma véritable apparence...J'envie tous ces couples qui peuvent s'embrasser sans peur, sans ressentir le besoin de se cacher derrière une image! Est-ce trop demander de m'aimer pour ce que je suis et non pour l'image que je renvoie?!

 _Me serrant davantage contre mon ami, j'éclate en sanglots. Mon cœur me fait mal...Si mal...  
_

-Pourquoi l'Amour m'est-il interdit, Warren? murmure-je difficilement.

-Je ne sais pas Little Diablillo. me répond Warren en me serrant davantage contre lui. Je ne sais pas...

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce 3ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut!, sur ce, passez une agréable journée/soirée!***


	4. Sentiments

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'avais quelques pannes d'inspiration pour cet avant-dernier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4: Sentiments

 _Ça fait maintenant un mois que Warren est à l'Institut, il connaît à présent les nouvelles têtes qui peuplent l'école (notamment ceux qui ont du rester à l'école durant la bataille contre Apocalypse), je suis heureux de constater chaque jour qui passe que mon meilleur ami n'a pas changé, qu'il est resté fidèle que dans mes souvenirs. Nous nous retrouvons avec plaisir dans la bibliothèque lorsque nous souhaitons être seuls ou bien dans notre ancienne chambre!_

-Je suis contente de te voir sourire Kurt!

 _Tournant la tête vers Kitty, ma meilleure amie, je lui souris, l'âme apaisée. Kitty est la seule que j'avais mis au courant après l'un de mes nombreux cauchemars où je revoyais la mort de mon père, dont forcément j'avais du lui parler de Warren._

 _Revoir Warren après toutes ces années me fait beaucoup de bien. Chaque jours qui passe m'apprend que notre amitié est devenue plus forte à mon plus grand plaisir!_

 _Cependant, deux mois après le retour de Warren, je me sens étrange lorsque nous sommes seuls ou lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de moi ou même lorsque ses doigts frôlent les miens par inadvertance!_

 _C'est Kitty qui me donne la réponse après plusieurs soirs de conversation. Ou devrais-je dire de la description des symptômes que je ressens lorsque je suis auprès de mon meilleur ami._

-Tu es amoureux! s'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

 _Ouvrant de grands yeux sous la surprise, la bouche béante, je la referme lorsque Kitty éclate de rire._

-C'est n'importe quoi, Kit'! m'écris-je. Je ne peux être amoureux de Warren! Ce...il est comme un frère pour moi!

-Et alors? sourit ma meilleure amie. Rien n'empêche que l'amour fraternel que tu ressens pour Warren ne peut se transformer en véritable Amour!

 _Rougissant, je baisse les yeux. Que répondre à ça? Que jamais Warren ne s'intéressera à moi? Qu'il est, sûrement, fiancé à quelqu'un?_

 _D'un côté, je ne peux nier que mes rêves me font honte et envie d'avoir Warren rien que pour moi, mais puis-je seulement lui avouer ce que je ressens? Son père a compris, par le passé, qu'il ne servait à rien de renier son unique héritier, mais...Si monsieur Warren Worthington_ _deuxième du nom a plus ou moins accepté que son fils soit un Mutant, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il acceptera un autre comme gendre..._

 _Oui, oui, Warren est gay! Son père n'avait pas apprécié, mais il a du mettre sa fierté de côté!_

 _Incapable de m'endormir, je quitte ma chambre sans bruit afin de ne pas réveiller Warren. Si un mois plutôt j'étais au comble du bonheur à l'idée d'avoir de nouveau Warren comme compagnon de chambre, aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que c'est devenu fort délicat..._

 _Pas le fait d'avoir mon ami à quelques mètres de moi, non, mais de devoir rester le plus possible silencieux et de ne SURTOUT PAS GÉMIR SON PRÉNOM!_

 _Car, oui, mes rêves sont TRÈS TRÈS loin d'être innocents lorsque mon subconscient m'imagine dans les bras de Warren...à faire...hm...Enfin...Pas besoin d'un dessin!_

 _Je déambule dans les couloirs, sans but précis, lorsque mes pas m'amènent à salle d'escrime. Cette salle a été créée rien que pour Logan et moi puisque nous sommes les seuls à savoir manier l'épée sans nous blesser._

 _Je n'ai pas besoin d'allumer la lumière que je me dirige sans problème vers le mur où se trouve les épées. Me saisissant de l'une d'elles, je me mets en garde contre un ennemi invisible, mais ça a au moins l'avantage de me vider la tête!_

 _Trois heures plus tard, je transpire à grosses gouttes, mais au moins, je me sens mieux._

 _Rangeant mon épée à sa place, je me dirige vers les douches où je prends plaisir à sentir l'eau chaude sur moi, détendre mes muscles. Si j'ai vécu une vie antérieure je crois que j'aurais du être un poisson. Un poisson d'eau chaude tellement j'adore rester des heures sous le jet brûlant!_

 _Une fois lavé et détendu, je me téléporte dehors, sur le toit, plus précisément. Je dois réfléchir à un moyen. Comment annoncer à Warren que je l'aime sans que notre amitié en battisse? Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si mes sentiments le dégouttent, je perdrais sûrement son amitié._

 _Rien que l'idée que Warren me rejette me fait mal au cœur, mais secouant avec vigueur de la tête, je tente d'empêcher mes larmes de rouler. Ça suffit, les larmes! J'ai 16 ans, je ne suis plus l'enfant pleurnichard d'autrefois!_

 _Combien de temps suis-je resté dehors? Aucune idée, mais lorsque le soleil se lève, je suis réellement surpris d'être resté toute la nuit à l'extérieur pour réfléchir! Pour rien! Je n'ai rien trouvé comme solution!_

 _Enfin, ''rien'', c'est vite dis! J'ai bien quelques options, mais elles me semblent si ridicules..._

 _Option A: Avouer tout à Warren._

 _Option B: Me taire et continuer de souffrir en silence._

 _Option C: Embrasser Warren et me téléporter très très loin de l'Institut._

~Est-ce que tout va bien, Kurt?~ m'appelle Oncle Charles via son pouvoir.

 _J'explique à Oncle Charles que je vais bien, que j'avais besoin de réfléchir, mais que perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas fais attention au temps._

~Souhaites te recoucher? Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué.~

 _J'hésite. D'un côté, ça me permettra de ne pas voir Warren, mais de l'autre, je ne souhaite pas lui faire plus d'inquiétude qu'il a du ressentir, ce matin, ne me voyant plus dans mon lit!_

 _Finalement, je décide de rejoindre Warren et les autres. Me téléportant dans ma chambre, je me change en vitesse pour ensuite rejoindre mes amis au réfectoire...un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge m'apprend qu'il est 7h00!_

-Kurt!

 _Tournant la tête, j'aperçois Kitty courir dans ma direction pour ensuite me serrer fort contre elle. Serrant ma meilleure amie dans mes bras, je lui chuchote rapidement à l'oreille que je suis désolé, mais que j'avais besoin d'être seul avec moi-même._

 _Cinq minutes plus tard, je suis assis entre Malicia et Kitty, un plateau-repas copieusement garni, Warren me faisant face. Face aux questions de ma sœur et de mon ami, je leur explique qu'incapable de dormir, je leur explique ce que j'ai fais._

-Tu étais tellement dans tes pensées que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que le jour se levait? hausse un sourcil ma grande sœur.

-C'est ça. acquiesce-je.

 _Voyant l'air sceptique de Malicia, je devine qu'elle ne me croit pas, mais bon. Libre à elle de me croire ou pas car je crois qu'elle ne serait pas très ravie d'apprendre que je confie ma vie sentimentale à ma meilleure amie qu'à elle!_

 _Le reste de la journée se déroule normalement. Enfin, aussi normalement qu'il est possible sans pour autant me trahir! Il m'est de plus en plus difficile de me concentrer lorsque je sens la présence de Warren à côté de moi!_

 _Le soir tombe rapidement après quatre heures d'entraînement avec Logan! Si les autres sont épuisés, moi, je suis complètement mort de fatigue! J'ai mal partout! C'est avec délice que je me glisse sous l'une des douches après avoir livré bataille avec mon haut._

-J'sais pas à quoi il pense, mais Logan va nous tuer s'il continue! gémit Evan. Je parie la totalité de mon argent de poche qu'il le fait exprès!

-Pari tenu...soupirent nos camarades tous aussi épuisés.

 _Quittant en dernier les vestiaires, je me laisse tomber contre la porte, incapable de marcher tellement je suis grevé! Et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors assez vite..._

 _Lorsque je me réveille, telle n'est pas ma surprise de constater que je me trouve dans ma cham..._

-'TCHAAA!

 _Super! Voilà que je viens d'attraper un rhume! Comme si c'était pas assez la galère en ce moment, faut que je tombe malade aussi...Pff! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au bon Dieu?!_

 **Note de l'auteure: Bon, la fin n'est pas terrible, mais je n'avais pas d'idées! Et puis il m'aurait été un chouia compliqué d'encore écrire puisque je tiens à écrire la fin de cette histoire dans le chapitre 5! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


End file.
